1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for ventilating gases and, more particularly, to an apparatus for actively ventilating combustion gases from a gas water heater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the products of natural gas combustion have been passively ventilated from gas water heaters and the home environment. The combustion gases typically rise passively through a baffle in the heater to a bonnet attached to the top of the heater, through the bonnet to a vertical flue or chimney through the roof of a house to the outside environment. In certain areas where gas has only recently been available for gas fired water heaters, many existing homes lack chimneys.